


Sailing Waters

by Sinnocent_Lillebror



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Forgive me big brother for I have sinned, I am a sinnocent Icelander, I was blessed with this talent, Incest, Literally had this draft for months and I finished it yesterday, Lowkey stockholm syndrome at the end, Lukas is a straight up possessive sadist, M/M, Pirate AU, Poor Emil ;~;, Sibling Incest, this is so messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnocent_Lillebror/pseuds/Sinnocent_Lillebror
Summary: The simple things in life can escalate quickly to a downfall of a hellish nightmare. Emil was trapped in his brother's cage and what little freedom he had diminished in a blink of an eye.He should've known better. From the moment his brother acted...differently with him, to the way he spoke, looked, they were all displaying red flags of which he chose to idiotically ignore.The Icelander was oblivious towards Lukas' affection, though now that he understood, it was far too late to do anything.





	Sailing Waters

Emil groaned and shifted from his designated spot, the shuffling of shackles scraping the wooden planks fully awakening him. He whimpered softly from the bruises and various cuts that lingered on his body as a sudden sharp gasp left him.

His wrists hurt, they were red, and it made him gulp nervously knowing that dried up blood stained the metal and the palm of his hands. What exactly did happen?

All he remembered was arriving home, putting his supplies of art away in the cabinets, and then...

Then what?

Everything was a blur and no matter how hard he tried to remember he couldn't. The Icelander inspected the area he was in and made a move to stand, though he hissed when a sudden jolt of pain shot up him. His violet eyes watered from it and more so at the sight of his flesh.

Bits and pieces of his skin was shredded and a large, ugly bruise tainted the bottom of his calf to which lay a humongous opening of his torn up brown pants. He was barefooted, that he took notice. "My, my. You took your sweet time waking up."

Emil tensed and froze at the sound of that malicious voice he'd heard for a majority of his childhood. It belonged to somebody who cared for him, who loved him, and who also happened to develop a creepy obsession over him.

"L...Lukas?" He asked feebly, almost afraid that the unknown figure was indeed the exact same person that haunted him in his dreams for a long, presumptuous time.

Emil screamed when a whip cracked, nearly striking his chained hands. There was the sound of a bed creaking and boots clicking on the floor, heading towards him before he stopped in the dim moonlight.

The Icelander's pupils dilated at the sight of pale blond hair that stuck out, an all too familiar cross pin keeping strands of his bangs to the side, and a lopsided grin smacked on the guy's lips. He hoped to never see him again.

Out of all people, not him. Anything but him.

"Learn your place Emil. Have you forgotten who I am?" A deep sigh escaped Lukas as he rolled his shoulders sluggishly, gripping the hilt of his whip tightly. "Should've expected this to happen. You've been gone for nearly six months."

Violet fearful eyes trembled underneath the death, piercing glare the captor sent his way. He didn't trust himself to speak and sound defiant like he normally did. To say a sardonic comment that would surely piss off or make Lukas scoff.

His throat felt clogged up. He didn't have remarks to share. Emil was nearly in the brink of tears and knowing that the Norwegian was pretty sadistic shook him to the core.

"Well?" He heard him growl in dissatisfaction.

The Icelander knew from experience that if he didn't answer him right away, he'd get beat or worse. "C...captain," He said, the word barely audible.

"God I really did miss you," Lukas purred reaching over to gently run his fingers through Emil's silver hair. Time seemed to go by rather slow and before he knew it, the Icelander was harshly thrown and pinned to the wall, the uncomfortable proximity of the Norwegian's groin pressing against his ass.

Emil was startled at the vulnerable position Lukas held him in. Eventually, he thrashed in his firm grip, tiny tears pricking the corners of his eyes as both of his hands fumbled to pry his beloved Captain's fingers off him.

" _Captain!_ " He cried out; droplets of sweat already decorating and slipping down his forehead to his chin. His pleas for him to stop fell upon deaf ears and all his struggling went by in mock failure.

No matter what he did, he couldn't escape the deadly grasp his possessive superior had. Whenever or whatever his Captain wanted, he got, yet somehow, out of all the women or power in this world he could bathe in and enjoy for years to no end, he was the chosen one.

The Captain hungered for his carnage and weak whimpers. Emil reminisced how the Norwegian yearned for more of him than just keeping him on board the ship to do chores; cleaning every nook and cranny of the place. The Icelander had always found himself in prostitute clothing while he did his duties and he'd  _always_  hate it when the crew flirted with him or laughed at his appearance depending on what the Captain's tastes were that day.

The few times he tried to run away or hide from his beloved Captain, he was ruthlessly ravished that night to where he had trouble walking the next day. He was more than a brother in the blond's field of vision. The Icelander frequently found himself wondering why he was his most prized possession, even when he successfully got away one night.

To defy the Captain or hurt the Captain's dearest one would result in an agonizing death. Lukas would make sure that the last moments to be seen of this world would be of him mutilating and ripping their internal organs out in plain view.

"No!" The Icelander shouted, feeling a hand slipping down his pants. "Captain please!" He begged once more in hopes that he'd oblige and stop.

"My poor, lil' Emil needs to learn his place~" Came the blunt reply, followed by a dark chuckle. The stoic male's hand delicately ran along the Icelander's shaft, listening in on the cute choked moan he created.

If he ventures out any further, Emil will submit to him and he'll have more power to do as he pleases. He was thankful that he memorized all the places that would have his pet panting and practically groveling at his feet, wanting him to fuck him into oblivion.

But that wasn't the case. The Icelander resisted, frustrating and amusing the tall blond at the same time. Why the hell wouldn't he give in?

This was all his fault to begin with. He's the one to blame and the Captain would make sure the message got through smoothly.

Emil's breath hitched when slender, cold fingers trailed down his jawline and rubbed circles on a certain area he knew for sure would get him in trouble. Unable to think clearly, he blurted nonsense and pleaded for mercy when a low growl emitted from Lukas' throat.

"I-I'm sorry! Please! Don't do this Captain!" There he goes again.

Pathetic. Like the Captain would obey a mere peasants orders.

"Lukas I'm sorry!!"

At this the Norwegian scoffed and pushed him further to the wall. "Sorry? Pretend you were sorry." The Captain began; jealousy and irritation visible. "Would being sorry involve permitting a defiling pest to touch you the way I do? To run his filthy, wretched hands in places only  _I'm_  allowed to explore?"

He glared at the sight of a hickey that wasn't his own. He felt tempted to just carve that damn mark out of his skin. "I told you that you weren't allowed to have anybody else other than me. Didn't I?" He hissed in venom.

"Lukas, I'm sorry! I truly am!" Emil yelled in desperation and yelped when the gloved hand roughly squeezed his member.

"Shut it. Sorry doesn't cut it  _lillebror_ ," The Captain growled. A coy, malicious smirk spread across his lips as he leaned over to huskily whisper in his ear. "Big brother will make sure your punishment isn't painful this time~"

"Nei!" Emil screamed and thrashed violently. "Nei! Stop it!!"

The Icelander grimaced when Lukas yanked on his hair and bit down on his neck, his hand pumping his member fast. "Ngh! L....Lukas!"

He brought both hands to claw at the wall and push himself backwards so that the Captain would lose his balance, giving him access to escape. However, the blond was far too strong for him and the way he was behaving meant he wasn't fooling around. He was entirely serious about claiming what was his.

It wasn't his fault he was weak to defend himself and knowing his Captain, Lukas was as stubborn as a mule to realize that. From the way the Captain behaved, Emil knew he was thoroughly stressed. The logical conclusion was because of his disappearance and bad raids.

Small, pleasured wails leaped out of his throat as the hand sped up. He couldn't help it and he despised himself for enjoying it. For enjoying the way Lukas made him feel.

Emil hated to admit it, hell it was messed up on so many levels, but there were times when he secretly loved it when his brother was forceful. That sadistic dominance in Lukas was too much. He adored every speck of it and because of it, in the past there used to be times where he'd do anything to disobey his beloved Captain to get what he wanted.

Eventually, he would snap out of it and return back to fighting the Norwegian. He didn't know if he should give in. To scream for him to stop or beg to be fucked.

"You're too cute~" The Captain crooned, his face morphing to a sadistically content one.

"B-big brother," He choked out, quivering. Before the Icelander could come to his release, the Norwegian turned and slammed him on the wall; getting in between his legs, his lips coming in contact with his sensitive neck.

Emil gasped when Lukas began to grind roughly. He knew what was to come next and his body was thrilled for it, although he, himself was entirely afraid from the pain he'd receive.

The Icelander found himself in a daze, not realizing that he had been removed from the wall and placed on the bed. When he heard clothes drop to the floor and a wet tongue trail up his chest he shrieked and scooted away till his back hit the wall.

"No! Lukas!"

The Captain growled and grabbed his hips pulling him towards himself, forcefully keeping him down. With a flick of his wrist, blue flames enveloped over his shackled wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Quiet," Lukas demanded. He positioned himself in front of his entrance, locking eyes with hurt, betrayed violet watery orbs. Without another word he pushed himself in, causing Emil to scream and cry loudly.

Lukas grunted softly, aware that no matter how many times he's fucked him, Emil was too young to be doing stuff like this. His walls tightened around his shaft and Lukas couldn't help, but pull back and slam back in; earning another pained scream.

"S-stop it! It hurts! Please! Don't make me do this!" He cried, not accustomed to the feeling of being stretched from the inside so suddenly.

As if regaining all self control, Lukas bent down and caressed his cheek, kissing him softly. "Relax dearest. I promise you'll feel good later on~"

For a moment, Emil did nothing but grit his teeth and allowed himself to cry from humiliation. Overpowered again and again, no matter what he did, he knew he couldn't win. He couldn't salvage his virginity and he couldn't even protect himself if he wanted to.

Lukas slid out of him till the base of his head was pressed against his entrance before thrusting back in. Emil arched his back and whimpered as the Captain repeated his actions, soon setting a rough and erratic pace.

Emil gasped and writhed beneath him, mewling and begging for him to stop, though sometimes he pleaded for him to continue and go harder. He was at a mental war and Lukas knew very well that he'd give in.

If only he could....

"Ahh! Nei wai - wahh!! Not t-there! Hngh!" Emil suddenly blurted, throwing his head back as screams of ecstasy filled the room.

Lukas smirked and pounded into his prostate, practically abusing the spot, and making his little brother yell at the top of his lungs; profusely saying his name between choked moans.

"Lukas! Lu - mhh!~ P-ple - mnh!"

The Norwegian went in deeper and picked up his speed, pleased from the reactions the Icelander gave towards his doings. That's when Emil changed tactics and began to moan 'big brother'.

Lukas dove in for a kiss and shoved his tongue in Emil's mouth. He couldn't have the entire crew hearing his beautiful sounds that were meant for him.

Tiny tears had formed at the corners of Emil's eyes as he weakly squirmed beneath the Norwegian. Through groans and pants, Lukas managed a grin and he began to roll his hips around, pressing his lower abdomen closer to the already milked hole.

The Captain was showing no signs of stopping as he brought Emil up so he was sitting on his lap, effectively breaking off the heated kiss. "Ngh - ! Ah, ahh!~"

"Em~"

"L-lukas!! Mnhh! Please!" Emil yelled out desperately, slight drool dripping from his mouth. "More!"

Hooked.

He had finally won. Lukas chuckled quietly and grabbed the boy's hips; raising and bringing him down rapidly, his own hips bucking upwards and shoving his entire length in deeper, faster, and harder inside him. The Norwegian was nearing another climax as well as the Icelander.

After a few more, blissful and pleasurable thrusts, Lukas released his warm seed in him, while Emil's own seed splattered across both their chests.

The silver haired male quivered and gasped softly when the blond gradually slipped out of him, the blue flames slowly dispersing in thin air taking all of Emil's logic with it. He came to realize that he too developed a sick and twisted love for his brother.

Then all at once, the flame went out.

_"I love you Emil~"_

_"I love you too..."_

**_"Big brother."_**


End file.
